It's Called Irony
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: I got the idea from a dream, and then I thought, 'Hot damn, this would be a great story', yeah I suck at summaries, It's about Me and my best friend, (Who might help later), traveling through the different anime worlds, through my eyes. If you liked my first fanfic 'My Devil-ish Problems', then you'll recognize some, and some will be different from before. Enjoy!
1. Coma Induced Nightmares Or Dreams

**Author's Note: 'Ello People's, just got this idea, half talking with Sam-**

**Sam: Hi!**

**Me: Shut up, Sam!**

**Sam: Awwww...**

**Me: Anyways, just read the goshdarned story. I'm going to be reusing this beginning for my own personal story, but I saw elements, PERFECT, for fanfic. So I tweeked a few words and stuff, so bare with me if you read it once and it changes a little later. OKAY! Onward!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:...No people from other worlds yet so, I don't REALLY need a disclaimer yet...Right?**

* * *

"Hahahaha!", laughed a girl. The date is June 11th, and the sun is shining. Much to the dismay of the aforementioned girl, and her male companion, who she is walking down the streets of Cloud City, Minnesota, on their way back from the library.

"What's so funny?" the guy asked, looking at his female friend quizzically. She looked up at him, and smiled a huge smirk, and said, "You!"

"What's so funny about me?", he asked, still not understanding his female friend on which he had a crush on, even though he had known her for many years, she still was a huge mystery to him.

"You, Samuel Auro Korpa, are an ADULT!", she belted, running ahead a bit, still laughing up a storm.

"Yeah, So? Your going to be Seventeen in two days, but your still such a shrimp.", he, Sam, said arms crossed, smirk in place, waiting for the inevitable reaction. But to his surprise she just said, "Yeah, I know, but it will be helpful in the long run to be short." He looked at her in sheer amazement. When ever someone mentioned her height she would freak out. She noticed his face and sighed, then said, "What? I've got to grow up sometime, like you said, I'm going to be seventeen in two days. I can't stay immature forever." She continued down the road, her half blue and half white hair blowing in the spring/summer wind. She was wearing her usual attire, a black and red skull design shirt, with a black vest with immense hidden inner pockets, full of who knows what, a black skirt with black leggings. Her glasses ever present on her face. Hidden behind them are her gray/blue eyes.

"Oh don't act like that, you have your whole life ahead of you! You don't have to be in a hurry to grow up!", Sam said, running after her. She ran down the road, keeping a few feet ahead of him.

"Never. Ever. Say we have 'All the time in the world'.", She said stopping, half out of breathe. She turned away from him, and faced the wind, then continued speaking, "Those are the words I said to my Uncle the day before he died." Her eyes hidden behind her glasses and hair. Her face unreadable to her best friend.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry Cyrenna, I didn't-", he started to apologize, but he was cut off mid-sentence by Cyrenna, who looked up at him, smiling her goofy smile/smirk and saying, "Don't you dare try and apologize for no necessary reason. Of course you didn't know! I haven't told anyone, 'cept my aunts and my driveway. And no need to get all sentimental on me! 'Smiling suits you best', Right?" He looked at her with disbelief, then smiled, knowing she would never tell him her true feelings, cause that's how Cyrenna-Jayde Brooks is. She keeps it all inside, and vents to her pets, very rarely did she speak on her true feelings, but if she ever need to, she knew he would listen.

After he thought about what she said for a second, she was already heading down the road.

"Waitaminute!" , He said, running after her. "Your aunts I get, that's one thing, but your...Driveway?... You never cease to amaze me..." She turned around looked at him strangely, then doubled over laughing.

"That's my job, Kampa-chan~!", she said in a sing song voice.

"Oui. Oui. That's not my name!", Sam said, running over to her, but she continued down the road.

"Last one home is a Bromach's Lunchable!", Cyrenna stated, not letting him get another word in.

~Two Hours Later: 6:46 P.M.~

"My Cone!" "It's My House!" "But I'm the guest, so it's mine!" "Guest my ASS! You already ate the last three!" "..."

"You guys realize that there are more downstairs! So Quit fighting!", Yelled Sam's dad from the living room. Sam and Cyrenna were in the kitchen, fighting over the last sundae cone. After hearing this, they looked at each other and yelled, "Mine!" as they charged down the stairs. An audible sigh coming from the living room, "Do they ever learn?" "No, they're kids after all.", said Sam's mom. "Yah, well one of them anyways. Sam IS eighteen after all.", said his Dad. "Even though he's older, she is more mature, and responsible." All Sam's dad did was look over his book and raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" Before she could reply a scream and a loud thud and the sound of two people charging up the stairs interrupted her train of thought.

"Mwahahahaha!" ,came Cyrenna's laughing figure, running into the bathroom. "That's not fair!", Came Sam's yelling figure, charging after her. "Nananah-boo-boo!", came her reply from the bathroom. "That only leaves two for me!", he said, banging on the door. "But I'm a growing teenager! I need more food!", came her reply. "What about what you said earlier, 'I can't stay immature forever'?", he stated glaring down the door. "That's for when I'm seventeen! I'm still sixteen, Bitches!" "*Sigh* Whatever!" Sam stated in resignation. "Okay!", she said, coming out, grinning from ear to ear, reaching out her hand and handing one of her three sundae cones to him. "I'll never understand you...", Sam said, taking the ice cream sundae cone and heading towards the kitchen.

After he and and Cyrenna, put their sundae cones in the freezer, they headed back into Sam's room, to watch anime, play video games, and read. Which is pretty much all they do on any given day that they hang out. Back in the living room, Sam's dad looks at his wife and raises an eyebrow, and all he says is, "Mature. Hmph." His mom just sighed and went back to watching her TV show.

~Four Hours Later: 10:36 P.M.~

"Goodnight, Sam." "Goodnight"..."*Shuffle, Shuffle* Gah, Where the Hell is it?"... "Don't tell me..." "Gah, I can't find my dagger, I swear I had it under the pillow!"... "Really, Cyrenna?" "Yes Really!? I just had it, like, not even ten minutes ago!" "*Sigh* Do you want me to turn the light on?" "No. No. Noooo...Aha! Found it! Oyasumi!" "I only speak English." "'Goodnight', is what I said in Nipponese." "...Still don't get it" "Gah! I said 'Goodnight' in Japanese, Okay!? So Good! Night!" "Heh, Goodnight, Cyrenna."

~The Next Day: 10:45 A.M.~

"NYAAA~", Cyrenna stretched and yawned. "I'm BOOOORED!", She complained boisterously. She stared at Sam, waiting for a response, he just ignored her. She crossed her arms against her chest, glared at him, and than shot her nose to the sky and said, "*Hmph* If you won't entertain your guest, your guest is going to go for a walk." He still was typing away on his computer, she glared some more, obviously not liking being ignored, so she picked up a fake cockroach and threw it at him, just as he was looking up and about to speak, so it landed in his mouth. He coughed it out, and continued to glaring at her. "Do you want to go outside for a walk?", she asked, her words not quite matching the smirk on her face. He deadpanned and just sighed. "Sure, why the hell not, I don't have anything else to do in this game anyways.", he said closing his laptop, standing up and stretching. "YAY!", Cyrenna yelled, jumping out of her chair and do a random dance.

After getting ready to go out for a walk, Cyrenna was going bare foot, Sam in his really warn-out tennis shoes. The sun was covered with clouds, just the way they liked it. Cyrenna smirked and looked at Sam, snickering, and said, "Doesn't it look like it's going to snow?" He looked at her and with a deadpan face said, "Don't even start. It's the middle of June! In Minnesota! We are not getting snow!"

"Wanna make a bet?", she replied to his short rant. "*sigh* What are the stakes?", he sighed in resignation. "If it snows, you have to spar with me and watch anime, of my choice, for an entire day.", she replied, smirking. "And if it doesn't snow?", he asked, returning her smirk. "I'll watch whatever you want me to, and play Dead Space, for however long you want me to.", she sighed, looking down, then up, with a face full of determination. "I like my odds, It's a deal!", he stated, holding out his hand. Which Cyrenna took and shook. "Alright! I am totally going to win!", she yelled, jumping up and down, and running ahead a bit. They continued their walk talking about random ass stuff.

A couple hours past, and Cyrenna went home, she cleaned her house for her party tomorrow, at about 6 o' clock, she took her scooter and told her mom she was going for a walk/ride.

Three hours past, Cyrenna had not yet returned, her mother was worried, another 30 minutes past, and a police officer knocked on her front door, passing on the news, Cyrenna had been in a hit and run accident, a mile down the road, by Talahi Elementary School, she was taken to the hospital, the driver had yet to be caught, all the police officer knew was that it was a black 4x4 truck. Her mom didn't take this to well, she started freaking out, some other occupants of the house heard her cries, heard what had happened, and as all this was going on, it started to snow.

Cyrenna's Mom was calmed down by the other people in the house, the officer told her that Cyrenna was in surgery, and the reason it took so long to contact her was that she was in rough physical shape, that they rushed her to the hospital, then after they got her into surgery, they then worried about her identity. After they had checked her wallet, the officer had come to the house immediately. After this the officer took their leave, and Cyrenna's mom, got into her car, left her other daughter with the other occupants of the house, and rushed to the hospital. When she got there, Cyrenna was still in surgery, so she was asked to wait in the lobby. While in the lobby, she called everybody under the sun, telling them about what had happened. Many sent the best wishes, but were to busy to come at the moment, her Aunt, Cyrenna's Great-Aunt, Barbie, said she would come right away, but her mom told Barbie that she should get some sleep and come in the morning, and that she would keep her posted. Cyrenna's Aunt Bessie, came right away, Cyrenna's other sister, Jordan, had been over, so Bessie asked her to watch the kids, she was about to protest, but Bessie told Jordan about Cyrenna, and let her go. Her mother got mixed results with the rest of the family. But most said they would come tomorrow and to keep them posted.

After Cyrenna was out of surgery, the doctors told Cyrenna's mom that, she may not wake up, for Cyrenna was in a coma.

Her mother balled her eyes out, her aunt was crying as well. They asked the doctor if they could see her, the doctor, told them they should let her rest. But they insisted on see her. So the doctor seceded and let them see her. Her body was covered in bandages, her eyes closed, a breathing tube down her mouth, her arms were wrapped completely in bandages. If not for the situation, it would have seemed comical, but right now it was a cruel sight for her mother and aunt. They cried and sat by her side, her mother gingerly held her hand, holding it lightly like a feather. Her mother got on Facebook and told everyone about her condition. As the night passed, Cyrenna's mom, looked outside, and saw it was snowing, and started to tear up, Cyrenna, who had been complaining and whining about wanting it to snow on her birthday, a cruel sense of irony, that when it did, she wasn't even awake to see it. As she saw it snowing out side, it was about 8 in the morning, she had been up all night with Cyrenna, and she had just realized, that the person, she should have called last night, still didn't know about Cyrenna's condition. Sh grabbed her phone off the charger, and the movement caused her to wake up Bessie, who had fallen asleep crying her eyes out next to Cyrenna. She saw her sister going out of the room, and said, "Wait for me, I need to get out for a sec' too." Cyrenna's mom just nodded her head, they headed outside, Bessie pulled out a lighter and a cigarette, is about to light it but Cyrenna's mom stops her. "If Cyrenna knew she was causing you to do that, she would cry." Bessie looks at her for a second, then crushes the cigarette, and put away the lighter, and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall.

Cyrenna's mom on the other hand, lite her own cigarette, and took a long drag, before she dialed the number for Sam's mom. She answered on the fourth ring, Cyrenna's mom told her what had happened, Sam's mom began to cry. She said she would go get Sam and be over there as soon as she could.

Sam was at home, playing video games, had the house phone next to him, waiting for the enevitable call for the winner of the bet that he and Cyrenna had made yesterday. So when his mom called, he answered it, kind of rudely, telling her he was waiting for a call, and to make what she had to say quick. When he heard what his mom said on the other side, the phone fell from his hand, his face a mixture of emotions. He started to cry, and his mom got his attention,saying she would be home fast to pick him up, so to be ready to get in and go. He got dressed quickly, put on his fingerless gloves, and hi fedora, and waited outside for his mom. The ride to the hospital was deathly quiet. When they arrived, they rushed to the room number that they had gotten from Cyrenna's mother earlier. Her mom was waiting outside the room, Sam's mom took her hand, and Sam shoved past them to see Cyrenna. He saw her, and stood completely still, just staring at her. She looked terrible to him, he fell to his knees, and his eyes glazed over, he was completely oblivious to the world around him, as he fell over on the ground, the world to him, continued to fall, as his mother shouted to him, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

From his mother's point she had no inkling to what had happened, except her son had just fell over, like a puppet whose strings were just cut. She rushed over to his side, Cyrenna's Mother had yelled for a doctor, as one ran in, he held his fingers next to Sam's neck, the doctors eyes widdened, he looked at Sam's mom and said, "He has just slipped into a coma."


	2. Say What Now!

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY! I've been EXTREMELY Busy lately and the interwebs have been down at my house and more just kept pilling up, but now here we go the next chapter of 'It's Called Irony'!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or Slayers Next, just my OC's**

~Sam's POV~

Falling...

Falling...

…..

…...

…...

Holy Shit! How the hell much farther am I going to fall!...Wait. Why am I falling?...

…...

I thought hard about this, why? Why was I falling into this dark abyss? My name, let me think about this...My name is Samuel Auro Korpa, I just turned eighteen less than a week ago... Wait! Now I remember! Today was Cyrenna's Birthday...We made a bet...then... GAHHH! I remember, she got hurt, slipped into a coma, Ironically just when we got a snowstorm in June, on her birthday, and she fell into... a coma...

…..*Crack*...Huh, what was that? It sounded like something breaking... Wait, I seem to have stopped falling, I'm just floating here. In this black limbo. I try to turn my head, but I can't move. For some reason I'm not scared though, I feel at complete peace... "He...me."...Huh? Whose there? "Help me..." Help you? How? WHO ARE YOU? "Help me... My Nakama..." GRAAHHH! I don't speak Japanese! How? How? HOW? WHO ARE YOU? "Beware... DoN't WaK3 Up, Tr4v31, ThRoUgH Th3 W01rDs, 4nD R3c0v3r HeR Kokoro!"...What the Hell does that mean?...Wooo...

I'm falling! Again!...Grahhhhh!

~Normal POV~

Sam fell through the darkness, as he continued to fall, images, like a bunch of random scenes in a movie flew past him. They were from a third persons point of view. All surrounding around a little girl, with dark brown hair, in some scenes, she had glasses on, in others she had none, she was short, and unnaturally skinny, or what would seem so, and she had blue eyes, that seemed to take in everything around her. In some scenes, she acted really stupid, in others she said things far from the norm of a girl her age. _She's acting stupid! _Sam realized, from watching these clips of the girls life.

He continued to fall, but the area below him started to lighten, and the scenes, vanished. Before the light over ran the dark, he heard one phrase, "Please! Help Her find herself. Onagai!" "Wa-wait! What do you mean?", he yelled, before he found himself falling through a night sky. His eyes bugged out. "Holy SHIT!", He yelled as he fell. He looked below him, and saw trees. Before he could say anything smartass-ish, he was tumbling through the trees, he finally came to a stop on top of a someone. The said someone immediately shoved Sam off, who was in a complete daze, his head spinning. Then he snapped back to his senses, only to find a sword looking thing pointing at his throat, and a lot of strange small white glowing card things holding him in place. "WH-WHAT THE HELL?!", he yelled, struggling against his restraints, to no avail. "That's WHAT I'd Like to Know!", yelled the person who he had fell on, but not the person who had the sword, or Dagger as he now saw, to his neck. "Call down, Kitt-chan.", stated the person, a young girl by closer inspection, who had the dagger at Sam's neck. "WHY!? HE LANDED ON TOP OF ME!", the person he had landed on, exclaimed very loudly. _A female voice_, Sam thought,_ kind of annoying, a familiar annoying though..._ He looked up at his captives, and asked in a semi-calm voice, 'cause he is still freaking out in his head, "Who are you? And W-Where am I?"

The girl with the long dagger at his throat snickered, then spoke, "Well, I'm Leah. Miss-Kinda-Miffy, over here is-" She was unable to finish, for the girl in question interrupted her, saying, "First he answers a few questions. Like the obvious, Who are YOU? And Why the Hell you fell out of the sky, through the trees, and ON TOP OF ME!?"

"I wish I Fucking Knew! I just went to the Hospital 'cause my Good Friend Fell into a an 'effing coma, then when I got to her room, I started falling, then everything went dark, I was falling THROUGH AN 'EFFING BLACK ABYSS! THEN I HEAR THIS WEIRD FUCKING VOICE! THEN I SEE THESE WEIRD SCENES! THEN I'M FALLING THROUGH A NIGHT SKY, THROUGH TREES AND ON TO YOU! SO BITCH I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR BEING INTERIGATED!" , Sam snapped on the girl who had originally snapped and yelled at him. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, and then did the last thing anyone thought she would, kneeled down, grabbed one of the glowing cards, which all flew away from from Sam, completely releasing him from his restraints. "Wha-what? Wh-why?", he said dumbfounded. "Leah, release him, and get him something to wear.", the girl said, turning on her heel, ignoring his question, and walking towards a fire pit that Sam had not noticed before.

"A-Okay, Kitt-chan!", said the girl, Leah, who looked just like a little girl, with silver/gray hair, who upon the other girl's, Kitt-chan, as Leah called her, orders, resheathed her dagger, in a sheathe on her back side. She held out her hand, then looked at Sam more closely, covered her eyes, her face a deep red, turned around quickly, and went to a bag on the side of the fire pit. Sam looked at her weirdly, then looked at himself, and instantly understood her face she made. He was naked, except for a REALLY small loincloth. He covered himself with his arms, his face a deep magenta. Wishing he had more on. Leah threw a pile of clothes at him, which he graciously took and quickly went behind the tree he had been leaned against, and put them on.

When he was done dressing, he went over to the fire pit, where the girl, Kitt-chan, had started a fire. Upon closer inspection, Sam looked over the clothes Leah had given him,_ I look a lot like Gourry from Slayers, after he chased the Lord of Nightmares in Lina's form, and lost all his armor_, he thought to himself. He had a million and one questions, but before he could ask anything though, Kitt-chan stood up and held out her hand and said, "Sorry for snapping earlier, I was grumpy from you landing on me, and waking up. My name is Kittlanna Ryon. What's yours?" "Sam Korpa.", he replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "Thought so. You're not from this world, are you?", Kittlanna said, sitting down on a log, next to the fire, motioning for him to sit next to her. "Huh?", was his only reply. "You fell through the sky, and had basically no clothes on, just like her, and you look just like Her desciption of Her friend, Samuel Auro Korpa. So I figured, after I calmed down, that you were from Her world as well.", Kittlanna stated poking the fire with a stick. "Who's 'Her'?", Sam asked, looking at her quizically. "Cyrenna-Jayde Brooks, she and I met in a similar way as you and I, falling out of the sky in next to no clothes. That was about a year and a half ago. She told me she was in a car accident, the driver was someone she knew, then she had a similar experience as you did.", Kittlanna stated, pulling a pot that Sam had not seen earlier, out of the fire, with the stick she had in her hand. After she pulled it out, she grabbed a bowl out of pretty much nowhere, and dunked it into the pot, where a stew was brewing. "Can I have some?", Sam asked, when his stomach started to growl like crazy. In response to his question, she handed him the bowl, with a spoon in it. "Oh, Thanks.", he replied, digging into the stew, Kittlana just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

After he finished the stew, and seconds, and thirds, Sam got the nerve to ask one more question as he was nodding off, immensely tired, "What is this world called?" "Well we call our world the Material Plane, but after we met with some old colleagues of mine she called this world, the 'Slayers' world." Sam looked at her incredulously and just sat there for a bit letting this sink in. His head started to nod. Seeing this, Kittlana stood up and grabbed a blanket, handing it to Sam, he looked up at the blanket tiredly, grabbed it and curled up on the ground and before he fell asleep, he said, "Thank you."

After he fell asleep, Leah came over to sit next to Kittlana on the log. She looked at her companian sadly, "Are you sure this is how you want to do this? He is-" "That's enough Leah-chan, please just rest, get some sleep, I'll keep watch." ,Kittlana said looking down at the fire. "Are you...going to watch him sleep?" Leah replied with a chesire grin. Kittlana replied by throwing a bowl at Leah's face, and an angry face. Retreating backwards, Leah grabbed a blanket and curled up on the ground, and went to sleep. Kittlana just sighed and went looked at the fire, thinking intently. _This will be interesting... _

**Kitty Katrona: AND CUT!**

**Necr0m4ncer13: Took you long enough! It's been FOREVER since you uploaded a chapter! **

**Kitty: SHUT UP! I HAD TO UPLOAD THIS AT MCDONALDS! I HAVE NO INTERNET!**

**Necr0: 0.o'... Gomen! I don't either! **

**Kitty: Anyways to my few followers, Thank you! For your reviews, also for the readers of my other story 'My Devil-ish Problems' I am holding the next chapter hostage until I get more reviews. Gomenasai! But this is to keep my friends responsible and kind enough to leave reviews for not only me, but other authors as well. So Please Read and Review!**

**Necr0: Or Else!**

**Kitty: This includes you as well.**

**Necr0:...Crap... **


End file.
